


Elementary Turned Back

by batsuey



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Do-Over, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsuey/pseuds/batsuey
Summary: If Moriarty could do it all over again, how would her and Sherlock's story end? Well, she is about to find out. Moriarty wakes up in the past before she fakes her death. She is determined to get Sherlock back whatever it takes. Will she be triumphant? [My First One-Shot (Maybe)!]
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler & Joan Watson (Elementary), Marcus Bell & Joan Watson (Elementary), Marcus Bell & Sherlock Holmes, Marcus Bell & Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Marcus Bell & Thomas Gregson & Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler & Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson, Sherlock Holmes/Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler
Kudos: 3





	Elementary Turned Back

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Elementary.

Jamie looked around. She had just secured her freedom after her daughter's kidnapping. Something felt off. She checked the date. She had gone back in time. She thought.

Well, I can definitely use this to my advantage. Her first plan of attack was Sherlock. Now, she was back right around the time that Joan had hooked up with Sherlock's brother, Mycroft. Jamie need to move quickly to gather evidence of the best friend and brother's affair. Jamie did so.

Then, she ordered a minion to set up a meeting with Sherlock. Her order was carried out. She went about her day. She put things in order and left a minion in charge. Then, she made her travel plans so as to see Sherlock in person.

She arrived in New York. She met Sherlock in person that same day in a discrete location that they had agreed to meet at. Sherlock abruptly asked, "What is this about?" Jamie replied, "What no greeting? I jest."

Then, she got right to the point. She showed Sherlock the evidence that she had gathered. Sherlock was shocked. Jamie pulled no punches. She followed up with a reasonable explanation as to why his friendship with Captain Gregson would always end up lopsided on Sherlock's part.

Her argument was logical and well-reasoned. Sherlock could find no flaws in her logical reasoning. Sherlock was emotionally vulnerable. Jamie pounced. She explained that she had looked at Sherlock as disruption to her empire.

She had realized now that his skills were helpful because she profits from his pursuit of her rivals. She then made her pitch about marriage which grant them immunity from each other. She even sweetened the pot further by noting the difficulty of their various careers while living together. Sherlock was shaken. Jamie kept sweet talking him.

Before he knew it, he had agreed to her wild plan. He contacted everyone to let them know that he was taking a sabbatical. He wanted no contact with anyone. This naturally alarmed all of Sherlock's loved ones. They all converged on the brownstone in NY as their based of operations.

Everyone with the exception of Joan had taken personal days. They were all worried sick about Sherlock. They were too late. Sherlock and Jamie had gotten legally married in the United Kingdom. They traveled back to NY to gather Sherlock's belongings. They went to do so and were ambushed by Sherlock's loved ones.

Jamie quickly took control of the situation. She explained everything. She also snarkily thanked Joan and Mycroft for reviving everything romantically for everyone. Sherlock took over and stated that Jamie and him only came to get his belongings. Sherlock's loved ones protested this.

Sherlock countered them calmly. He pointed out that was an adult and collecting his belongings to move in with his new wife. He declared that he was vacating the brownstone. He and Jamie would have the rest of his stuff picked up and shipped to the United Kingdom. Sherlock's loved ones protested.

Marcus then pointed out that they had no power to prevent the couple's departure. Sherlock declared that he wanted to keep in touch with Marcus. Marcus was surprised. Sherlock explained that Marcus was a good friend that was brutally honest. Marcus was too talented for the NYPD.

Sherlock and Jamie would like to help him become a United States Marshall. Jamie even assured Marcus that there would be no funny business because of what she had figured out in regards to Sherlock. Marcus contemplated the offer and agreed to the amazement of everyone else. Sherlock and Jamie decided to extend their stay in NY to aid Marcus. They Marcus that he would be contacted by them later and left.

Immediately, Marcus was accosted by the others. He shut everyone else down by explaining that he was buying them time. Morland grasped Marcus' plan first. The others came to the same realization. Morland rushed off and announced that he had an idea.

The others scattered to go their separate ways as well but all agreed to a follow-up meeting. The new timeframe gave Morland enough days to change his will. Sherlock was now entitled to half of everything instead of Mycroft inheriting it all. Morland knew actions would speak louder than words for Sherlock. Morland then waited.

His plan bore fruit. Sherlock invited him over to dinner with Jamie. Morland was frustrated that Moriarty would be there, but was gratified to have quality time with son. Morland agreed to dinner. Sherlock and Jamie set up the dinner at a restaurant owned by her. They decided not to inform Morland of that fact.

They were stacking the deck in their favor though. Dinner arrived with all in attendance. Sherlock got right down to business. He expressed his astonishment that Morland had written him into the will. He straight out accused his father of bribery to break up the marriage with Jamie.

Morland winced. He knew that Sherlock's anger was justified though. Morland explained that his actions were a goodwill gesture. It was hard to admit, but he had not been a good parent to Sherlock. Sherlock wanted to respond but was still brewing his own hurt.

Jamie took over. She recommended counseling for Sherlock and Morland which they agreed to do. She also got to the real reason why they had set up the dinner meeting. She informed Morland tat his barely legitimate empire would attract unwanted attention from her underlings. She proposed a compromise. She would help the senior Holmes go entirely legit, and he would allow her to absorb the questionable parts of his business.

Morland was skeptical, but he needed to ingratiate himself to Sherlock and Moriarty. Thus, he agreed. Meanwhile, Sherlock and Jamie had not been slacking in their offer of help to Marcus. Sherlock and Jamie had done so and managed to convince Marcus of their good intentions. The wedded couple had also been busy on the work side of things.

Jamie had blackmailed Odin Reichenbach into helping Sherlock with taking care of her rivals. Everything was going according the plan in Jamie's opinion. Now, she just has to worm her way into the Homes family's good graces. She started with Mycroft first. He would be an easier target. Meh, she had to think mark because he was family now.

Family was important. The deal was this. Jamie would smooth talk Sherlock into forgiving Mycroft. In return, Mycroft would help Jamie win over Morland. Mycroft asked Jamie what was to stop him from telling Sherlock.

Jamie replied, "You are a fool to think that Sherlock does not suspect me of nefarious dealings. That is the whole point of my marriage with Sherlock." Mycroft was chagrined. He realized that Moriarty was right. He conceded and agreed to their deal.

Moriarty did indeed resolve the tension between the two brothers. The first thing that she did was put the blame on Joan as she thought it should be. There was no need to cry over spilled milk as the saying goes. Then, to sweeten the pot a little more is it were, Jamie set up Mycroft with his life's ambition. It worked.

Mycroft was more amenable to aiding Moriarty into charming Morland. Mycroft set up a meeting with Morland and pleaded with him to hear Jamie out. Morland grudgingly agreed. Jamie explained that Morland's business was getting less (than) legal by the day. Morland was adamant that was not the case. Moriarty replied, "Are you sure? Because I just cleaned house. There was plenty of research and speculation about having you replace me while was away. I have proof as well."

Morland scoffed, "Away. That is such a pretty term." Jamie retorted, "Yes, it is." She then showed him the proof. Morland blanched and started to acquiesce to Moriarty a little more. The result was Jamie absorbing what she could on her part for her business and making everything else legally above board for Morland.

The meeting was over with. Jamie had made a little headway in getting Morlock on her side. On the other hand, the Save Sherlock Brigade consisting of Joan, Lestrade, Marcus, Morland, and Mycroft met up. Marcus, Mycroft, and Morland explained what Jamie had done for them and wanted out. The other two were flabbergasted.

They thought Moriarty had compromised their brigade. With that, the Save Sherlock Brigade ended their meet-up. The intervening years went like this. Joan and Lestrade would be the only remaining members of the Save Sherlock Brigade. Mycroft and Moriarty would become closer resulting in Jamie gaining the older brother that she had never dreamed of. Furthermore, Marcus was now the official best friend Sherlock and Jamie.

He was now funnily enough the head for the CIA. Jamie and Sherlock's cloak and dagger shenanigans had left their mark on him. Even Moriarty and Morland had grown closer with a familial relationship between the two. Sherlock and Jamie still had their deal with neither side winning the war as of yet. For now, Jamie was working on convincing Sherlock that he would make a great stepfather. Sherlock was hesitant considering his own family familial issues.

Still, they had gotten to the point where Jamie had gotten Sherlock to agree to a family dinner. The dinner went well. Sherlock took the initiative to spend alone time with Kayden. The alone time was spent with Sherlock diplomatically explaining everything. Kayden was as intelligent as her mother and grasped the situation.

Sherlock unbeknownst to him had just gained his number one fan. From that point on, Kayden was like a little ducking that had imprinted on him and followed Sherlock everywhere. Sherlock worried about danger and had tried to dissuade Kayden from her hero worship, but was unsuccessful. Jamie meanwhile was torn about the whole thing. On the one hand, she wanted Kayden to be her heir.

A detective route would be one way to get her interested. It was such a shame that Kayden had developed morals a la Sherlock and her adopted family. Time and Kayden's persistence wore Sherlock down, and he began to train Kayden as detective while still managing to act like an overbearing parent. On the other side of things, Marcus had a son. His son was named Sherrinford Michael as a homage to Sherlock. Surprising everyone, Sherrinford went into the medical field as a surgeon. He would end up partners with his best friend, Kayden.

* * *

Please be safe! Please read, comment, and give kudos!


End file.
